


【GuP】【黑森峰大三角】晝寢

by toratomo



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toratomo/pseuds/toratomo
Summary: 這篇是委託文，謝謝無道的委託。三人日常。
Relationships: Itsumi Erika/Nishizumi Maho/Nishizumi Miho
Kudos: 3





	【GuP】【黑森峰大三角】晝寢

真穗被生理時鐘喚醒時，左右邊深而平穩的呼吸聲告訴她另外兩人仍在熟睡當中。她盯著天花板在腦中梳理今日行程，沒什麼要緊的事，比賽剛結束，妹妹與後輩回國也才第二天，昨晚她們過了晚飯時間才到家，三人只有草草吃過一頓宵夜。  
睽違兩個月，一起挑選的特大號橙色布團終於再次被拿出來使用。一個人的時候，她都把行軍床架在電腦桌邊，晚上結束工作後直接睡下。  
布團之中是大片交疊的肌膚顏色，這也是久違的光景了。  
真穗小心掙開那兩人的手腳，爬出來，美穗嘟噥一聲，腦袋往她空出的位置鑽，沒鑽到人，就滾了兩圈把自己塞進艾莉卡的臂彎裡。一道清晨的陽光橫在兩人臉上，真穗隨便披上一件衣服，走去替她們將窗簾拉實。  
她很快淋了浴，順便清理了浴室，洗漱好，把漱口杯底下的水抹乾放回架上，美穗和艾莉卡的盥洗用具昨晚就重新拿出來了，真穗一邊準備早餐，一邊在家中走來走去，拾起昨夜亂扔的衣物、餐桌上的便利食物包裝，又把那兩人的用品從壁櫥和收納箱中取出、放回正確的位置上，浴巾、浴袍、馬克杯、拖鞋等等，它們終於等回了主人。  
房子不大，廚房更小，又是開放式的，她站在爐子前都能看到布團中兩人熟睡的臉。  
香腸剛下鍋的時候，美穗醒了。  
「…姊姊？」  
「早安。」  
妹妹搖搖晃晃坐起來，伸長脖子看她，真穗給出一個微笑，把冷凍漢堡肉上的烘焙紙撕開「還要一會兒才能吃。」她說。  
美穗於是又搖搖晃晃倒回去，布團裡傳來艾莉卡被壓到的嚎聲。  
真穗沒再留意寢邊傳來那些窸窸窣窣的聲響，手握鍋鏟，看了眼窗外忖度著待會是否要洗衣服，年少的兩人拖著塞滿一整個行李箱的待洗衣物回來，得分批處理，兩週之後的練習就要用上。早餐備好之後，她並不裝盤，而是罩上鍋蓋保溫，擦擦手就往布團那邊走去。  
那兩人不再睡、也沒有蓋著被子了。艾莉卡壓在美穗身上，肩胛和膀子聳起，兩臂用力，擠出明顯的肌肉線條，裸背上搭著幾絲銀亮的頭髮，其餘都落下去了，垂在美穗頰邊。  
那塊白晃晃的背上有幾個顯眼痕跡，是她昨天留下的，現在艾莉卡正對著美穗的脖子做一樣的事情。  
細細吸吮的聲響有些曖昧。  
她靠過去，幾乎沒出聲，撥開艾莉卡的側髮，藍眼珠帶著少見的迷糊，瞥過來，真穗勾勾嘴角，眼珠的主人瞬間紅遍了臉。  
不過艾莉卡沒有停下，她的妹妹仰頭閉眼，往空氣裡吐送無聲的呻吟，一手扒著艾莉卡的腰，理當沒能看見她過來的，另一隻手卻準確無比地朝她伸來，浴袍帶子繫得很鬆，被美穗輕易拉開，整件落到艾莉卡身上。  
妹妹發出撒嬌的聲音。  
真穗明白知所節制的話，反正早餐是不會冷掉的。

然而結果是：早餐冷掉了。  
真穗面無表情地盯著鍋子看，沒想到一個小時就能冷得如此徹底，萌生了從此把這口鍋打入冷宮的念頭。食物姑且是用微波爐復活到適口溫度了，美穗正把它們平分進三個盤子，艾莉卡站在咖啡機前煮咖啡──不，應該說盯著正在煮咖啡的咖啡機瞧，等待咖啡自己煮好。  
餐桌上沒有別的工作了，她走進浴室查看，那兩人剛剛進來洗漱過，果不其然兩個漱口杯底下都積了整圈的水，真穗默默將水抹掉，出來，打開地上其中一只行李箱，開始將髒衣取出，艾莉卡看見，跑過來幫忙。  
「飯裝好了哦。」不一會兒，美穗說。  
「等一等。」「你先吃吧。」蹲在地上的兩人頭也不回說道。  
美穗嘗了幾口，兩條腿在餐桌底下晃呀晃的，覺得沒什麼意思，一手盤子一手叉子蹲到另外兩人身邊去餵她們，艾莉卡板著一張臉，最後還是乖乖張嘴。  
將髒衣分好了類，真穗接著打開另一卡箱子，一件被緩衝材包裹的大體積物品映入眼簾，艾莉卡搶在她之前把它取出、拆開，是Fissler的鍋子，銀亮銀亮的，後輩有些靦腆地解釋道是禮物、總是讓隊長做飯辛苦了云云，話出了口又立刻補充道：送的鍋子絕對不是要隊長做更多飯的意思！  
「就算艾莉卡這麼說，」她收下禮物「你跟美穗什麼時候才能學會把食材弄熟呢？」  
艾莉卡被她調侃得一臉窘迫，同時，一見到鍋子就放下早餐咚咚咚跑走的美穗又咚咚咚地跑了回來，把一頂棒球帽套上她姊姊的腦袋。  
「…我的禮物，姊姊能喜歡就好了。」  
真穗取下一看，是黑色底、紋著被布蘭登堡門壓在底下的BOKO、明顯是柏林限定的帽子。她低聲道了謝，說很喜歡，將帽子戴回去。艾莉卡原來欲言又止，看著三人身上可愛到毛骨悚然的BOKO家居服，便完全放棄了。  
她們一邊收拾閒聊，一頓早餐硬生生吃到進逼中午時分，餐後年少的兩人再一次刷牙洗臉，再一次留下兩圈水漬，毫無鐵之紀律，鋼的意志也被拋到九霄雲外。又有什麼關係呢？訓練加上比賽如此累人，又舟車勞頓才回到家裡來的，她再一次擦掉積水，動作裡甚至帶著愛意，連她自己都沒發現，真穗只想著知所節制的話，反正自己是不會耽溺在裡面的。

她們說要幫她處理明天準備發給學生的材料，就佔據了電腦桌前僅有的空間，美穗擺了一罐餅乾，她也搆不到，不過她們偶爾會想起來不能餓死一家之主，便輪流遞送吃到一半的殘骸過來沙發這邊。早些之前艾莉卡將窗簾完全拉開了，自然光讓室內變得更加舒適，沙發上的真穗聽著她們爭執教材內容，心不在焉，想著自己實在懶得起來洗衣服。  
陽光暖暖的，西住流的掌門人躺在陷阱之中，輕易陷入沉睡。


End file.
